Home is Where the Heart is
by firefly81
Summary: When Hermione suffers a shock, and a realisation, she goes where she always does when things go wrong: Home.


This was written for the Big Sis/Lil Sis Competition. I'm the Big Sis.

Please read my Lil' Sis' story first as it ties into this. The Warmth of Home by Rayniekinnz.

* * *

The door shut behind her with a soft _whoosh_ as Sirius led her inside; Remus hanging back to flip the lock. Her hand was clutched tightly around Sirius' as he practically dragged her through the kitchen and into the warm, cosy family room. They sat down on the old, worn couch, and an immediate sense of peace washed over her as she curled up around Sirius, not once letting go of his hand. His free hand came up to run through her crazy curls. She was so relaxed that she didn't notice Remus joining them until he lifted her feet to place them in his lap.

"Are you going to tell us what's wrong, kitten?" Sirius asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

He scoffed at her insinuation that he would not know when she was upset.

"Ron proposed."

As her eyes had shut, she missed the look that Remus and Sirius shared at her words. A heavy silence hung between the three.

"That bastard, how dare he? Shall Remus and I go and hex his bollocks off?" Sirius' attempt to lighten the mood worked as she chuckled at his words and dry tone.

"I just... I should have known it was coming. I came home and he was just sitting there, gripping the ring box in his hand. I told him, _I told him_ , this wasn't what I wanted. I just wasn't ready, and my parents..." She paused, tears threatening to fall. "But do you know what I realized as I saw him sitting there with that box in this hand?"

"What did you realize?" Remus asked softly, his voice soothing her.

"All the reasons I had told him for why I didn't want to get married... they weren't reasons. They were excuses. Yes, I would love nothing more than to have my parents here when that finally happens for me, but if I loved Ron enough, I would marry him regardless. And that's just it. I don't love Ron. But you both knew that already, didn't you?"

"I don't believe I know what you – "

"Remus. Stop. Of course we knew, kitten. Anyone with eyes can see that Ron is completely wrong for you. You need a more... manly, intelligent type of wizard. Or two," Sirius said with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She really needed to get her hearing checked as she could have sworn she heard Remus mutter 'I wish' under his breath.

"I can't go back to him after this. He'll never forgive me for running out on his proposal. I didn't even give him a chance to actually ask before I ran out."

"Well, that is not a problem. You'll stay here, of course," Remus said, opening up their home to her. She could feel Sirius nodding his agreement.

"Thank you. This place has always felt like home to me."

"No need to thank us, kitten. Now, you look like you could use a hot bath. Why don't you go do that while Remus here makes you something to eat. Or tries to anyway. If you smell smoke; stop, drop, and roll, kitten."

Laughing at Remus' affronted yell of 'Hey!', she tried to get up to do so, only to realize she still had a death grip on Sirius' hand. Reluctantly, she dropped it and made her way to 'her' bedroom to get some clothes. A nice, warm bath always helped. This time, however, it just exhausted her further, and she went straight to her bedroom when she was done, dropping face first onto the plushy mattress.

She was asleep within minutes.

She woke with a start some hours later and a brief look out the window told her it was sometime just before dawn. This was her favourite time of the day and one she rarely got to enjoy. Reaching for her robe, she donned it quickly and made her way to the family room, which had a large picture window just perfect for viewing the sunrise.

Just as she was getting comfortable in front of the window, she heard voices coming from the kitchen. She frowned, knowing it was too early for Remus and Sirius to be awake.

"...we need to wait."

"Haven't we waited long enough? It's been years since we realized we wanted her as our third."

"I know that, Sirius, but we should give her time or else we run the risk of scaring her off."

"And if we wait too long and some other useless sod comes along to sweep her off her feet? I love her, Remus. I don't want her sleeping in the room next to us. I want her in our bed."

"I do too, Sirius. Just have patience, that's all I ask."

"I don't do patient. If I did, I wouldn't have you, would I?"

Remus' chuckle was cut off sharply by a low moan, and Hermione quickly backed away. She was completely shocked by what she had just heard. Remus and Sirius were in love with her, wanted her to be their third? Sure, she had had crushes on both men at different points in her life, but she would have never thought the feelings could possibly be reciprocated.

Then, suddenly, as if a lightbulb had switched on in her head, it all made sense. Remus and Sirius knew her better than almost anyone (except maybe Harry), certainly better than Ron ever had. And she knew them.

She _loved_ them. They were her everything, the ones that were always there for her, no matter what.

They were her _home_.

 _And home is where the heart is._

* * *

 **Prompts Used:** Pairing: Sirius/Remus, Word: believe, Phrase: 'I wish,' Action: holding hands, Time: just before dawn

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
